Para-xylene and meta-xylene are important raw materials in the chemical and fiber industries. Terephthalic acid derived from para-xylene is used to produce polyester fabrics and other articles which are in wide use today. Meta-xylene is a raw material for the manufacture of a number of useful products including insecticides and isophthalic acid. One or a combination of adsorptive separation, crystallization and fractional distillation have been used to obtain these xylene isomers, with adsorptive separation capturing a great majority of the market share of newly constructed plants for the dominant para-xylene isomer.
Processes for adsorptive separation are widely described in the literature. For example, a general description directed to the recovery of para-xylene was presented at page 70 of the September 1970 edition of Chemical Engineering Progress (Vol. 66, No 9). There is a long history of available references describing useful adsorbents and desorbents, mechanical parts of a simulated moving-bed system including rotary valves for distributing liquid flows, the internals of the adsorbent chambers and control systems. The principle of using a simulated moving bed to continuously separate the components of a fluid mixture by contact with a solid adsorbent is as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,589. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,620 applies the principle of the simulated moving bed to the recovery of para-xylene from a feed stream containing C8 aromatics, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,092 teaches meta-xylene recovery from a C8-aromatics stream.
Adsorptive separation units processing C8 aromatics generally use a simulated countercurrent movement of the adsorbent and the feed stream. This simulation is performed using established commercial technology wherein the adsorbent is held in place in one or more cylindrical adsorbent chambers and the positions at which the streams involved in the process enter and leave the chambers are slowly shifted along the length of the beds. Normally there are at least four streams (feed, desorbent, extract and raffinate) employed in this procedure and the location at which the feed and desorbent streams enter the chamber and the extract and raffinate streams leave the chamber are simultaneously shifted in the same direction at set intervals. Each shift in location of the transfer points delivers or removes liquid from a different bed within the chamber. The lines at these transfer points are reused as each stream enters or leaves the associated bed, and each line therefore carries one of the four process streams at some point in the cycle.
The art recognizes that the presence of residual compounds in the transfer lines can have detrimental effects on a simulated-moving-bed process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,491; 5,750,820; 5,884,777; 6,004,518; and 6,149,874 teach the flushing of the line used to deliver the feed stream to the adsorbent chamber as a means to increase the purity of the recovered extract or sorbate component. Such flushing avoids contamination of the extract stream with raffinate components of the feed remaining in this line when it is subsequently used to withdraw the extract stream from the chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,395 teaches flushing of the line just used to remove the raffinate stream in order to avoid contaminating feed with raffinate when this line is used to deliver the feed stream to the adsorbent chamber. All of these references teach flushing such lines back into the adsorbent chamber, thus increasing the separation load within the chamber.